Many different types of soccer training devices are known in the art. An important object of these devices is to provide a way for an individual to practice his or her soccer technique alone.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,462 issued to Boyle et al., discloses a soccer training device having a net which holds a soccer ball. An elastic cord is connected to the net on one end and is connected to a wrist or ankle strap on the other end. This invention, however, suffers from a number of disadvantages. The use of an elastic cord allows a returning soccer ball to gain in speed making it difficult for younger players to develop their technique. The use of a wrist or ankle strap will provide for an untrue return of the soccer ball due to an increased human variability in the changing positioning of a player's arms or legs. In addition, the length of elastic cord is not adjustable for allowing a player to have varied positioning and distance with the soccer ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,241 issued to Collins, discloses a soccer training device having elastic cord which is attached at one end to a soccer ball and at its other end to a flexible loop which fits around the foot, head or neck. Like the device by Boyle el al., the use of elastic cord creates a disadvantage for younger players. In addition, the Collins device attaches the elastic cord directly to the soccer ball. This form of attachment suffers from a number of disadvantages. The point of attachment creates a knob like structure on the ball which will prevent the ball from flying straight and returning straight. The natural rotational forces of a kicked ball will be hindered because the ball is directly connected to the cord. If a player where to kick the ball at the point of attachment, the knob like structure would prevent the player from obtaining a natural kick. In a worst case, the player could injure his or her foot.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,376 issued to Lerner et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,209 issued to Carey, disclose soccer training devices. Both devices suffer from some the same disadvantages previously stated in that the devices have a tether which is secured directly to the ball and do not allow for adjustability in the length of the tether. For example, Lerner attaches a tether cord to the ball with a stud having an enlarged head, which prevents natural rotation of the ball and creates a safety hazard if the foot of a player comes in direct contact with the stud.
A more desirable soccer training device is one which would allow tier a more true or natural kick of the ball, would be applicable for players of all ages and skill levels, and would provide a more consistent return location of the ball.